One Day, 14 Stories
by QueenofConfusion13
Summary: It's basically a series of one-shots that take place after the events of Season 2 (WITCH), and Season 4 (Winx Club). Elyon and the girls are dead. Yes, Nabu is dead. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Me: Who wants to do the disclaimer?**

**Rachel: I'll do it since I'm barely in this chapter. Amber does not own anything other than me, Daisy, and the laptop she's typing from.**

**Me: Thank you Rachel!**

**Daisy: Enjoy the story!**

**GMG: Please don't.**

**Me, Rachel, and Daisy: Shut up dude!**

**The Death of Elyon, Light of Meridian**

_Why is my adopted aunt crying? Because, my twin cousin Elyon just died. First, let me introduce myself. My name is Daisy. I just turned sixteen and I'm the new queen of Meridian. Now, I know what you're thinking. A 16-year-old queen of Meridian? Who is this lunatic? Let me start at the beginning…_

_ Long ago, well… sixteen years ago, Elyon's stupid now 29-year-old brother Phobos (the so-called price of evil who is now called Phodork) was jealous because his parents chose Elyon to rule the kingdom and I don't blame them. Anyway, their parents died and Phodork planned to take all of baby Elyon's powers away… and then kill her. Killing a defenseless baby is so not cool. _

_ Luckily, a very nice Meridianite (people who live on Meridian) who is now math teacher on Earth, took Elyon to Earth where she was adopted by two Meridianites who have taken care of her ever since._

_ So, Phodork and his two minions, Cedric (the Snakeman) and Miranda (the Spidergirl), turned Meridian into a planet of decay. No joke._

_ Anyway, the Oracle (the king of Kandrakar, planet of life and elements) knew that he needed to help somehow. So, he created the guardians, five teenage girls (four with elemental powers of Earth, Water, Fire, and Air and one that holds the source of all their power, the keeper of the heart of Kandrakar) destined to save the universe. So blah, blah, blah, they try to save the universe but their leader, Nerissa (the Oracle's oldest daughter), becomes a power hungry lunatic like Phodork and kills her best-friend Cassidy (the water guardian) and was locked in the deepest dungeon of Kandrakar. _

_ Yeah, so, like fourteen years later, he chooses five new girls and their leader, Will (who is not a lunatic), turned out to be his granddaughter (not Nerissa's daughter, her sister's)._

_ Anyway, this happened two years ago and Phodork acted like a lovable teddy bear to gain Elyon's trust. _

_When he was taking Elyon's powers away, her best-friends, the guardians, came to save her and they beat him to a pulp! Unfortunately, the guy's immortal so they ended up locking him in the dungeon. _

_A year ago, Nerissa escaped. She started causing chaos in Meridian and attacked innocent Meridianites and Earthlings including her own little sister._

_Anyway, Nerissa got captured and Phodork escaped along with his stupid minions. _

_When Phodork was about to be evaporated due to an oath he made, Cedric ate him. He spit him out later. The guardians defeated Cedric but got killed in the process._

_A year after the guardians died, Elyon died due to pneumonia. Yes, we have diseases such as pneumonia, but I still think that Elyon was murdered._

Now, back to present time…

The funeral ended and I'm in my room crying._ Hey! You'd be crying too if your twin cousin who you just met two years ago died. I still think Elyon was murdered and- _

Knock, knock.

"Come in" I say. My best-friend Rachel comes in asks "Are you okay?" "Yeah, I guess" I lied. "Liar" says Rachel smiling. _This is what I love about my best-friend. She always gets me. In fact, she's got me since we were five. Eleven years of friendship and we've never had a single fight. Well, a fight serious enough to ruin our friendship._

"I'm not lying" I lied again. Rachel just stared at me with her emerald green eyes and I shouted "Yes, I'm lying and I hate it when you do that!" "It's a gift" said Rachel, shrugging her shoulders. _Here's something you should know about Rachel: she can hypnotize people. I'm not kidding!_

"I need your help" whispered Rachel. _Oh, this can't be good!_ "With what?" I ask cautiously. "I need you to cover for me so I can find my mom" she says, folding her arms. "What?! Are you crazy?!" I demanded. Let me explain. Rachel. Is. Nerissa's. Daughter.

"I still think there's some good inside her, I mean, it's mostly her minions that attacked us and she's never actually killed anyone other than Cassidy" explained Rachel. "True but-" I begin, but Rachel cuts me off. "No, I don't want to hear it. I know you're upset about Elyon but this means a lot to me. I mean, come on, I'm not even using my hypnosis powers on you" pleaded Rachel. "Ugh, fine! I give up" I exclaimed. _I mean, how can I say no to my best-friend in the whole universe?_

"Daisy, you are _the_ best! Now create my duplicate so I can go" she says, jumping up and down. What my best-friend means is that I can create duplicates of people.

"Okay. Duplicatus Rachel Ruby Kandrakar" I say.

An exact copy of my best-friend appears. Both have slightly tanned skin, emerald green eyes (which are contacts) and curly waist-length black hair. They're wearing the same clothes too. Red tank-top, a jean skirt and brown sneakers. If you compared the two of us, we couldn't be more different. For one thing, Rachel was taller and I had blond hair, pale skin, clear blue eyes and was forced to wear floor-length gowns all the time (hello! 21st century).

"Bye Daisy! And thanks!" said Rachel as she climbed out the window.

A few seconds later, Rachel's older, and bossy but wise, brother Caleb barged in and said "Queen Daisy, we're being attacked." _Oh, how pleasant. _"Coming!" I say. _I wonder who's attacking us..._

I go outside to find that the main hall of the palace is dangerously close to falling on my head. "How the hell did this happen?!" I ask Caleb. "How do you think genius?" he asks me bitterly. _Okay, I know that he misses Cornelia, Will, ELyon and the rest of the girls a lot, but does he always have to be like this?_ "What is your-" I begin to ask him when I get hit by a purple ball of extremely dark energy. I look to see that my attacker is a Gothic guy with a purple Mohawk. I stand up and yell "Daisy, Magic Winx!"

A huge pink rose appears and surrounds me like a cocoon. I break out of the cocoon and you can see that I am now wearing a strapless white dress with tiny pink roses, along with a pair of yellow ballet flats and a pink beaded necklace. My whitish straw-blond hair is now in braids with pink elastics. A bright white light wraps itself around my arms and a pair of pink gloves appear on my arms. I do a back-flip, and small yellow pixie wings appear on my back.

"Daisy, fairy of nature and light!" I yell. I attack the Gothic Mohawk Guy (or GMG), that's what I'm call in him now, with my favorite attack, "Shining Light." Nothing happens. All that asshole does is smirk! He flies up in the air, and I follow him.

"Ah, so this is the famous Queen of Meridian. Such a disappointment" he said, still smirking. "Stop smirking asshole!" I growl, and attack him again. He dodges the attack and says "Now that's not very lady-like is it?" "Shut up!" I yell, "Wait, what did you mean by a disappointment?" "I meant that you're nowhere near as powerful as your cousin, the previous Queen. Such a shame what happened to her" he says, floating around me. "Listen you-" I start to say, but he cuts me off and says "And you're the one who's supposed to fill her shoes. So sad." _I can feel the tears start to come. Now don't start to judge me yet. I've always been pretty quiet, and quite a bit competitive. Oh, I don't deal well with pressure. This is why I'm starting to think that GMG is right, and I know that I shouldn't let him manipulate me like this, but I can't help it. It's just who I am._

I came out of my little world when I heard Caleb say something that I never thought I'd hear him say, "Daisy snap out of it! Don't listen to this asshole. You're powerful and great leader, and you know it. I know I haven't been very supportive of you this past year and I'm sorry for that, but stop comparing yourself Elyon. You're not Elyon and you can never be Elyon! Your're Daisy Lily Meridian and that's the only person you can be you idiot!" "God, that was so cheesy. But so true. If you're saying sorry to me and admitting that you're wrong Caleb, then I really am an idiot. I'm me, and that's the only person I can be. No one else" I say, wiping my tears away. A white-gold sun-shaped brooch appears on my chest, but the center is a pink rose-shaped jewel. It disappears right after **(1)**, but I know that I've just earned my Charmix. I use all the energy I can muster and GMG with "Shining Light" once again. He flies back against the wall and grasps his side while yelping in pain. "How's that for disappointment?" I ask, smirking, before I de-transform and faint. But before that, I swear I heard him growl "I'll be back" before disappearing.

**Okay, that's over. How was the fight sequence guys? It was my first try. I'm actually not good at making up spells, so I'm open to any suggestions you have.**

**Winx Club fans, I will throw something at you if you've watched Season 4 and not know who GMG is.**

**(1) I just wanted to clear something. When the Winx got their Charmix, they weren't in their Winx forms. But in my stories, even if a fairy is transformed, they'll be in their full Charmix forms the next time they transform. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Me: Who wants to do the disclaimer?**

**Melinda: Why can't you do it yourself?**

**Me: I'm lazy.**

**Rachel: (to me) Ignore her. (to anyone reading this) Amber doesn't own anything other than the laptop she's typing from, me, Melinda, Melinda's mom, and Queen Lucy.**

**Melinda: Okay, no one can own me or my mom.**

**Me: Do we have to explain this to you again?**

**Melinda: Explain what?**

**Me & Rachel: *face palm***

**Nerissa: Just enjoy the story. Oh, and please rate and comment!**

**Family's Family...**

**Even If They're Crazy Witches**

"Perfect landing" I say to myself as I jumped out of my best-friend's bedroom window, which is on the second floor of her palace. Yeah, I said palace.

"Be careful Rachel!" calls out my best-friend Daisy. "I will!" I call back. Oh, where are my manners? Let me explain _why _I'm jumping out of my best-friend's window instead of studying in my room, because I'll be starting college in a week, like any _normal_ sixteen year-old girl. My answer: I'm not normal. One of the reasons is because I don't live on Earth but on a distant planet called Meridian, and if you're rolling your eyes or thinking that I'm a lunatic, I will personally come and strangle you. Anyways, I need to go find my mom so, just let me teleport in peace.

I teleport to the waterfall and jump into it. Anyways, behind the waterfall is the Omega Dimension where all the evil people are held. Now, I just need to find where my mom is. Yeah, my mom's evil.

"Where could she be?" I ask myself.

"Ow!" I hear a voice scream. "Who's there?!" I demand. The person-well, girl-walks up to me and says "Hi! I'm Melinda, Melinda Tino. Earth fairy extraordinaire." Personally, I think she's wearing too much purple. I mean, with the brown hair with _purple_ streaks, _violet_ eyes, _lilac_ tank-top and matching shoes (well, her shorts are white but still), she looks like the purple monster from _Attack of the Purple Monster_. I _hate _that movie and I hate the color purple even more, and by _that_, I mean _all_ shades of purple.

"I'm Rachel Kandrakar" I say. "Rachel Kandrakar as in Rachel Ruby Kandrakar? Leader of the female rebellion of Meridian since the age of seven and princess/future-queen/future-oracle of Kandrakar? Daughter of Nerissa Kandrakar, the crazy power-hungry lunatic?" she asks. "Yup, that's me. And judging from the signature hair, eyes, all purple and the whole "Earth fairy extraordinaire" thing, you're probably the princess of Tir Nan Og and planet Earth" I respond. "Wow, someone's been doing their homework! Did you forget about the fact that I'm fifteen and that I'm going to be a freshman at Alfea just like you?" she asks. "You ask a lot of questions and no, I did not forget. Anyways, what are you doing here?" I ask. "I had to practice teleporting and my level of failure has just stooped down to a whole new low. I can't believe I teleported to the Omega Dimension! So, what's your story?" she asks. "I can't believe I'm telling you this but, I'm here to find my mom" I say slowly and very quietly, hoping she doesn't hear me. "Are you crazy?!" she demands. "No, that would be my mom" I joke. "I'm serious Rachel!" exclaims Melinda. "This is exactly what my best-friend Daisy said to me but I'm going to tell you exactly what I told her. I think there's still some good left inside my mom and if you're willing to help me, I'll teach you how to teleport" I say, saying that last part in a sing-songy voice. Come on, I'm desperate here. And I have very nice voice, if I do say so myself.

"Alright. And I have to admit, you're one of the best teleporters around" she finally says, with a small smile on her face. "Thank you so much!" I exclaim, hugging Melinda. "You're welcome. Now let's go find your crazy witch of a mother" she says. "Okay, no calling her names" I warned. "Fine" she groans.

For the past couple hours, we looked for my mom. "We're never going to find her! Why does the Omega Dimension have to be so big?!" complains Melinda. "Come on! Let's be positive and we'll find her. Eventually" I say. "Hey Rach, come here" says Melinda. "What?" I ask. "There's no one in this dungeon. Just a necklace" she explains. The necklace is a silver chain with a turquoise tear-drop shaped jewel hanging from it. The necklace my mom's trapped in.

"That's where my mom is!" I exclaim. "What?" asks a very confused Melinda. "My mom. Is trapped. Inside. The necklace" I explain, in a tone you would normally use on a five year-old. "Wow, that explains so much. How do we get her out?" asks Melinda. "Just hold my hand" I command, as I start to teleport us inside the necklace. Within seconds, we're inside the necklace. Once we're inside, Melinda says "Okay, you have _got_ to teach me how to do that."

"Rachel?" asks a familiar voice. "Mom!" I exclaim, as I run up to hug her. Wow, she looks exactly like me. With no wrinkles and the same long wavy black hair she could pass for my older sister (well, we have the same yellowish-green eyes as her too but I wear emerald green contacts). But, the similarities end there. She's psycho and I'm sweet. She wears skirts and heels while I'm more of a tank-top and sneakers type of person. Like now, I look like a complete slob compared to her in my red tank-top, jean skirt and sneakers while she's wearing a purple skirt and green top.

"Rachel, what are you doing here? Does your dad or your brother know? Who's that? Why-" my mom asks but doesn't get to finish her game of twenty questions because of me cutting her off and saying "Mom, breathe. Yes, everyone knows where I am and that's Melinda Tino but she's not that important right now." "Well then" says Melinda, pretending to be offended. I roll my eyes and say "What's important is that we need to get you out of here because _I_ think that there's still some good left inside of you." "Rachel, honey, I love you for believing in me but there's no good left inside of me. If you free me, I'll just destroy the whole universe" she says sadly. "But mom" I protest. "Rachel, please leave" my mom says bitterly. I teleport outside taking Melinda-and my mom-with me.

Once we're outside, Melinda demands "Are you crazy?! The witch is still evil!" "And she's still here" says my mom. "I don't care. We've freed one of the craziest, most evil villains in the entire universe!" shouts Melinda. "Melinda, shut the dragon up!" I say, gritting my teeth.

Out of the blue, I get attacked-well, tackled. "Hey! What was that for?!" I demand as I try and push off the person-lady-who's currently tackling me. She's beautiful, with jet-black hair, pale skin, dark eyes, all-black clothing and freakishly large incisors. Wait! Black hair? Pale skin? Large incisors?! Oh yeah, definitely a vampire. "Get off of me!" I yell. God, she's strong. Super-human strength, another sign of being a vampire.

"Sorry honey, but Queen Lucy always gets what she wants and she wants blood" says the vampire-um, Queen Lucy. Just as her teeth were about to sink into my neck, a familiar hand grabs _her_ neck pulling her away from me. It was my mom. Huh, I guess strangling runs in the family.

"Don't you ever, dare hurt my daughter" says my mom, as she kicks Queen Lucy in the stomach. Ouch, that's gotta' hurt! Then, Melinda punches her in the face. Ouch, that's gotta' hurt even more! But Queen Lucy gets up without a single scratch on her face and a superior smirk. Ugh, have I mentioned how much I _hate_ vampires? A few seconds later, she just disappears.

"Okay, _what_ was that?" asks Melinda. "Apparently, she's queen of vampires" I explain sarcastically. "Yeah, the queen of crazy vampires! Hey, she'd get along great with your mom" says Melinda.

"We used to anyway. We used to be best-friends but then I got this whole lecture from your grandpa about being friends with the "wrong crowd" meaning vampires and eventually, I found out he was right. I became friends with other people who actually stuck by me through thick and thin while she became a friendless loser who wanted revenge on me for abandoning her when it was her fault for back-stabbing me! That little witch!" rants my mom.

"Can you repeat that so I can write it down as my first report of the year?" asks Melinda, in the sweetest voice she can muster. "No, I'm using it as _my_ first report of the year because she's _my_ mom!" I protest, stomping my foot. I know that was very "five year-old brat throwing a tantrum" of me but, I just got my mom back. "Possessive daughter much? Who do you get that from, your brother?" teased Melinda. "Don't even go there" I warned, glaring at her.

"Girls! Enough talk about school and Lucy! Just take me back to the pretty turquoise necklace before someone comes" says my mom. "Do you want proof that you're still a good person? Well fine. I'll give you proof. One, if you weren't still good, you wouldn't be asking me to put you back in prison. Two, if you weren't still good, you wouldn't have saved me from the Queen of Crazy. And three, if you weren't still good, I wouldn't hear guilt in hear in your voice or see guilt in your eyes" I scold. My mom tears up and says "Rachel, you're very stubborn you know that." "Everyone says I get that from you, and now I know why" I say, also tearing up.

Suddenly, someone's phone rings breaking our wonderful mother-daughter moment. Yes, we have phones. This isn't medieval times, it's the year 2013. "Oops! That's mine. Sorry to ruin your mother-daughter moment. Excuse me" says Melinda, as she walks away to talk to on her phone.

A few minutes later, Melinda comes back and asks "Can I _please_ stay at the palace with you guys for a while?" "Why, what happened?" I ask. "Let's see, that was my mom. She asked where I was and I said the Omega Dimension and she freaked and since I was speaker phone, my aunt yelled at me and Queen Nebula also yelled at me because they were all worried sick but, on the bright side, my cousin Roxy said she'd try and handle everything and said I should just stay away from them for now" she says. "Okay" I say, confused for a moment.

I teleport us and within seconds, we're outside the palace. Once we're inside, I say "Hey everybody-what the dragon happened here?!" The palace was a mess. I leave these people alone for a couple hours and this is what happens.

"How about you tell us why the dragon you're with the princess of Tir Nan Og and our maternal parental unit, aka the crazy witch?!" demands a very deep male voice belonging to none other than my seventeen year-old brother, Caleb. Oh yeah, I'm doomed.

**Queen Lucy: Comment and rate, or perish!**

**Me: See, this is why you're one of my favorite villains. You actually respect me.**

**Queen Lucy: Aw, thanks!**

**Nerissa: This is so weird...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Me: Who wants to do the disclaimer?**

**Melinda: Why can't you do it yourself?**

**Me: I'm lazy.**

**Rachel: (to me) Ignore her. (to anyone reading this) Amber doesn't own anything other than the laptop she's typing from, me, Melinda, Melinda's mom, and Queen Lucy.**

**Melinda: Okay, no one can own me or my mom.**

**Me: Do we have to explain this to you again?**

**Melinda: Explain what?**

**Me & Rachel: *face palm***

**Nerissa: Just enjoy the story. Oh, and please rate and comment!**

**One Little Mistake Can Lead to Quite an Adventure**

"Come on Melinda, you need to learn how to teleport!" I mutter to myself. It's been months since the Winx saved Tir Nan Og, and all the younger fairies have been trying extremely hard to master their powers again. They've all mastered the basics that every fairy should know **(1)**, and are now working on their own powers and gaining higher levels of transformation. All except for me. You see, I tend to work backwards with everything. I've mastered my own powers, and then started to work on the basics. The basics were hard, really hard. I've got almost all of them down, except for teleportation which is quite important for us Earth fairies to know.

"Alright, one more time!" I mutter, trying to encourage myself. _Just concentrate Melinda, _I think,_ and try to focus on the location. _"Come on. Love & Pet, Love & Pet, Love & Pet!" I say, hoping that the chanting will work.

I can feel myself getting lighter and floating in the air. I can feel myself moving and then suddenly landing on an ice-cold surface.

"Ow!" I scream, rubbing my now freezing rear.

"Who's there?!" I hear a female voice demand. I walk up to the girl and say "Hi! I'm Melinda, Melinda Tino. Earth fairy extraordinaire." I could see the girl looking at me from head to toe. When she brings her face up, I see that she's none other than Rachel Kandrakar, my idol.

"I'm Rachel Kandrakar" she says. "Rachel Kandrakar as in Rachel Ruby Kandrakar? Leader of the female rebellion of Meridian since the age of seven and princess/future-queen/future-oracle of Kandrakar? Daughter of Nerissa Kandrakar, the crazy power-hungry lunatic?" I ask, pretending as if I don't who the heck she is, when I'm secretly fangirling over her and it's seriously freaking me out. "Yup, that's me. And judging from the signature hair, eyes, all purple and the whole "Earth fairy extraordinaire" thing, you're probably the princess of Tir Nan Og and planet Earth" she responds. Damn, she's smart. "Wow, someone's been doing their homework! Did you forget about the fact that I'm fifteen and that I'm going to be a freshman at Alfea just like you?" I ask. "You ask a lot of questions and no, I did not forget. Anyways, what are you doing here?" she asks. "I had to practice teleporting and my level of failure has just stooped down to a whole new low. I can't believe that I teleported to the Omega Dimension! So, what's your story?" I ask, after explaining my failure. "I can't believe I'm telling you this but, I'm here to find my mom" she says slowly and very quietly, probably hoping that I don't hear her, but I do anyway crushing any hopes she had. "Are you crazy?!" I demand. "No, that would be my mom" she jokes. Seriously, this girl can_not _be a comedian. "I'm serious Rachel!" I exclaim. "That's exactly what my best-friend Daisy said to me, but I'm going to tell you exactly what I told her. I think there's still some good left inside my mom and if you're willing to help me, I'll teach you how to teleport" she says, saying that last part in a sing-songy voice. Did Rachel Kandrakar just compare me to best-friend Queen Daisy?!

"Alright, I'll help you. And I have to admit, you're one of the best teleporters around" I finally say, with a small smile on my face. "Thank you so much!" she exclaims, hugging me. This is so weird. "You're welcome. Now let's go find your crazy witch of a mother" I say. Disrespectful, but true. "Okay, no calling her names" she warns. God, she's so boring. "Fine" I groan.

For the past couple hours, we looked for Rachel's mom. "We're never going to find her! Why does the Omega Dimension have to be so big?!" I complain. Don't judge me people. "Come on! Let's be positive and we'll find her. Eventually" she says. Damn, she does make a good leader.

I look around some more when I see something weird. "Hey Rachel, come here" I say. "What?" she asks. "There's no one in this dungeon. Just a necklace" I explain. The necklace is a silver chain with a turquoise tear-drop shaped jewel hanging from it.

"That's where my mom is!" she exclaims. Has Rachel gone cukoo-cukoo like her mom? "What?" I ask. "My mom. Is trapped. Inside. The necklace" she explains, in a tone you would normally use on a five year-old. "Wow, that explains so much. How do we get her out?" I ask. "Just hold my hand" she commands, and she starts to teleport us. Within seconds, we're inside the necklace. Once we're inside, I say "Okay, you have _got_ to teach me how to do that."

"Rachel?" asks a kind and caring voice. "Mom!" she exclaims, as I see Rachel run up to hug the owner of that voice. _That's Nerissa?! It can't be her! That voice is so kind and caring._

"Rachel, what are you doing here? Does your dad or your brother know? Who's that? Why-" her mom asks but doesn't get to finish her game of twenty questions because of Rachel cutting her off and saying "Mom, breathe. Yes, everyone knows where I am and that's Melinda Tino but she's not that important right now." Oh, okay. "Well then" I say, pretending to be offended. She rolls her eyes and says "What's important is that we need to get you out of here because _I_ think that there's still some good left inside of you." "Rachel, honey, I love you for believing in me but there's no good left inside of me. If you free me, I'll just destroy the whole universe" she says sadly. At least she's got a brain. "But mom" she protests. "Rachel, please leave" her mom says bitterly. Oh, that's just cold. And no, I'm not just talking about the Omega Dimension. Rachel teleports us outside, taking not only me, but her mom with us as well.

Once we're outside, I demand "Are you crazy?! The witch is still evil!" "And she's still here" says Nerissa. "I don't care. We've freed one of the craziest, most evil, villains in the entire universe!" I shout. "Melinda, shut the dragon up!" says Rachel, gritting her teeth. Well then! You help a person, and this is what you get.

Out of the blue, Rachel gets tackled. "Hey! What was that for?!" she demands as she tries to push off the lady who's currently tackling her. She's definitely a vampire with the pale skin and freakishly large incisors.

"Get off of me!" I hear Rachel yell. God, she's strong. Super-human strength, another sign of being a vampire.

"Sorry honey, but Queen Lucy always gets what she wants and she wants blood" says the vampire, whose name is apparently Queen Lucy. Just as her teeth were about to sink into Rachel's neck, Nerissa grabs _her_ neck, pulling her away from Rachel. Huh, I guess strangling's a mother-daughter thing.

"Don't you _dare_, hurt my daughter" says my mom, as she kicks Queen Lucy in the stomach. Ouch, that's gotta' hurt! Then, I punch her in the face. But Queen Lucy gets up without a single scratch on her face and a superior smirk. Ugh, I officially hate vampires. A few seconds later, she just disappears.

"Okay, _what_ was that?" I ask. "Apparently, she's queen of vampires" explains a sarcastic Rachel. "Yeah, the queen of crazy vampires! Hey, she'd get along great with your mom" I say. See, at least I have a great sense of humor.

"We used to anyway. We used to be best-friends but then I got this whole lecture from your grandpa about being friends with the "wrong crowd" meaning vampires and eventually, I found out he was right. I became friends with other people who actually stuck by me through thick and thin while she became a friendless loser who wanted revenge on me for abandoning her when it was her fault for back-stabbing me! That little witch!" rants Nerissa. Wow! "Can you repeat that so I can write it down as my first report of the year?" I ask, in the sweetest voice that I can muster. "No, I'm using it as _my_ first report of the year because she's _my_ mom!" protests Rachel, stomping her foot. "Possessive daughter much? Who do you get that from, your brother?" I tease. "Don't even go there" she warns, glaring at me.

"Girls, enough talk about school and Lucy! Just take me back to the pretty turquoise necklace before someone comes" says Nerissa. I just can't figure this lady out. "Do you want proof that you're still a good person? Well fine. I'll give you proof. One, if you weren't still good, you wouldn't be asking me to put you back in prison. Two, if you weren't still good, you wouldn't have saved me from the Queen of Crazy. And three, if you weren't still good, I wouldn't hear guilt in hear in your voice or see guilt in your eyes" scolds Rachel. Wow, I'm impressed. Her mom tears up and says "Rachel, you're very stubborn you know that." "Everyone says I get that from you, and now I know why" she says, also tearing up. Aw... how sweet!

Suddenly, my phone rings breaking their wonderful mother-daughter moment. Yes, we have phones. This isn't medieval times, it's the year 2013. "Oops! That's mine. Sorry to ruin your mother-daughter moment. Excuse me" I say, as I walk away to talk to on my phone.

I press "Accept" and then immediately wish that I didn't.

"Melinda Mary Tino, where the hell are you?!" demands my mother. Oh shit! "Well, would you believe me if I told you that I accidentally teleported myself to the Omega Dimension?" I ask nervously.

"What?! Are you insane? Why didn't you call?" demands my aunt Morgana. "I'm sorry, it must've slipped my mind" I say nervously, trying to be as quiet as possible.

"Slipped your mind, how irresponsible can you get?!" yells Queen Nebula. I can hear all the fairies yelling at once, while Roxy's trying to calm them down.

"Come on guys, she's still learning. Give her a break" says Roxy. Best cousin ever! "Mel, you might want to stay away for a while. Everyone's kind of crazy right now" suggests Roxy.

A few minutes later, I go back to where Rachel and Nerissa are and ask "Can I _please_ stay at the palace with you guys for a while?" "Why, what happened?" asks Rachel. "Let's see, that was my mom. She asked where I was and I said the Omega Dimension and she freaked and since I was speaker phone, my aunt yelled at me and Queen Nebula also yelled at me because they were all worried sick but, on the bright side, my cousin Roxy said she'd try and handle everything and said I should just stay away from them for now" I say in one go. "Okay" says Rachel, and I can tell she's really confused right now.

She teleports us and within seconds, we're outside the palace. Once we're inside, Rachel says "Hey everybody-what the dragon happened here?!" The palace was a mess. Jeez, can't these guys survive without Rachel for a couple hours?

"How about you tell us why the dragon you're with the princess of Tir Nan Og and our maternal parental unit, aka the crazy witch?!" demands a very deep male voice which I believe belongs to none other than her seventeen year-old brother, Caleb. Okay, what's with this family and dragons?

**Queen Lucy: Comment and rate, or perish!**

**Me: See, this is why you're one of my favorite villains. You actually respect me.**

**Queen Lucy: Aw, thanks!**

**Nerissa: This is so weird... **

**(1) A fairy should know basic spells like teleportation, or transformation, even before she gains her Winx.**


End file.
